


Summoner Supports (In progress smut collection)

by Krazazel



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 08:57:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17505542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krazazel/pseuds/Krazazel
Summary: The Summoner of Askr is a lucky guy; and here are lewd adventures.Chapter 1: TitaniaChapter 2: Coming soon





	Summoner Supports (In progress smut collection)

“These are heavier than everyone makes them seem…” Kiran says as he heaved the iron lance up. He braced himself a thrust the lance towards the training dummy; he missed completely and fell forward, face hitting the ground. “Ow…” He groaned.

“Kiran, are you alright?” A woman’s voice called out; he also heard the clanking of armour approaching him. Kiran lifted himself up and rubbed his nose.

“Mostly, it’ll leave a bruise but no real harm done.” Kiran said, he turned to the voices origin and saw Titania was kneeling beside him.

“Here, let me see your face real quick.” She gripped Kiran’s face and looked it over for any cuts that might have come from scraping the dirt of the training ground. Kiran blushed lightly.

“Um, Titania I promise I’m fine.”

“Just making sure.” She let go of his face and stood back up, not noticing his blush. Kiran stood back up too; he used the lance to help balance himself at first. “What were you trying to achieve in the first place?” She asked, arms crossed.

“I was trying to use this lance?” He responded. She raised an eyebrow, asking him to explain further. “Every time we get into a battle I feel as if I’m holding people back by needing to be protected at all times. I know being the tactician is an important duty, but it would be nice to at least be able to protect myself; to lessen the load on everyone’s shoulders a little.” Titania sighed and shook her head.

“A noble thought, but that isn’t how you’re supposed to stand while using a lance.”

“Huh?”

“I may be most proficient with an axe, but I know my way around a lance too.” Titania held Kiran’s arms and repositioned them into a proper holding position; she also moved his legs to stand in a sturdier stance. “You thrust forward using your arms, not your body; give it a try now.” Titania said. Kiran didn’t move though. “Kiran, are you alright?” She looked to his face to see him blushing madly. She glanced down to see her hand on his hip was dangerously close to his ‘private section.’ She was about to move it before she saw a tent form in his pants.

“Umm, T-Titania? C-Could we try this another time…?” Kiran asked with a shaky voice.

“Of course, if you’re not up to it then we can save it for another time.” She let go of the summoner; he let out a sigh of relief. “Though if we’re postponing, do you mind if I ask you to help me with my own problem?”

“Of course- I mean I’d be glad to help!” Kiran said.

“Great; then please, follow me to my quarters.” She said, walking away with a sway to her hips.

“Y-your quarters?”

“That’s right; now please, follow me.” Kiran gulped but did as she asked and followed her.

They walked through the marble walls of the order of heroes, passing other heroes as they made their way to the quarters of the five star heroes. Kiran followed closely behind her, the sway of Titania’s hips mesmerizing him. The tent in his pants grew tighter and more uncomfortable by the minute, his blush was still evident.

They finally made it to Titania’s room; she opened the door and beckoned him in. He stepped in after her and took a look around the room. It was more like a luxury suite than a room though; a king sized bed with a fine scarlet felt blanket lied to the east wall, a couch by a fireplace was to the left, as was a large dining table with 6 chairs surrounding it. By both sides of the bed lied an end-table each, and the farthest wall from the door was made almost entirely of glass, it had a door to the gardens which gave an excellent view in the dusk sun.

Kiran’s admiration of the room was interrupted by a crash behind him. He jumped and turned around, only to find Titania had stripped off her armour and dropped it to the floor, leaving her in only her regular attire. A red coat and white undershirt that hugged the curves of her chest tightly, and a pair of black pants that pronounced the roundness of her hips. She removed her thigh high brown boots and tossed them with her armour.

“Now that that’s taken care of.” Titania grabbed Kiran by his hood and pulled him into a kiss, causing him to stand on his toes just to reach her. He was surprised but quickly leaned into the kiss; he wrapped his arms around her, she in turn placed a hand behind his head and another at his waist; they stood together making out for a length of time neither was keeping track of. They broke the kiss to catch their breath.

Titania ran her hand through his hair as he hugged into her. She moved her hand from his waist to the tent in his pants, she rubbed it and his breath hitches.

“You sure feel pent up down there.” She broke away from his hug. “Good, so am I…” She shrugged her red coat off, letting it fall to the floor; afterwards she pulled her white shirt over her head, letting her breasts bounce free. Kiran wasted no time, stripping himself of his outfit too. First he threw his coat off, and then he pulled his pants and underwear down, letting his erection stand free. Titania slowly slid her own pants off, shaking her hips a tiny bit as she bent over to pull them off her ankles, red panties teasing covering her private bits. Kiran pulled his shirt over his head almost violently; contrasting Titania’s slow and sensual stripping. She slid her panties off and kicked them aside.

They both stood in front of each-other, completely naked. Kiran was blushing a red as bright as Titania’s hair and turned away slightly while she was completely un-phased by their state. Titania chuckled and turned his head back towards her; she dove in for another kiss, this time they were much more intimate. Titania began to stroke Kiran’s dick with one hand while the other rested on his waist, Kiran reached a hand up to cup her breasts while the other began to prod at her nether’s. They continued this pattern until Titania broke the kiss, led Kiran to the bed, and sat him down on it.

Titania kneeled between his legs, knees on the plush red carpet. She licked his cock all over before diving her head down onto it, sucking on his 8 inch member. Kiran moaned as he ran his hand through her fiery red hair. She bobbed her head up and down in a rhythmic motion, slobbering it in saliva and using her teeth to scrape it gently. Kiran bit his lower lip as Titania assaulted his long neglected cock. After a few moments of sucking like so Titania released the member from her mouth and stroked the slobbered meat with her right hand.

“How did that feel?”

“T-too gooood~” Kiran moaned. Titania chuckled; she released him from her grip and squeezed her large soft breasts around it. Kiran gasped and began leaking pre-cum at the sensation of such softness surrounding his penis. Titania slowly and agonizingly bounced her breasts up and down, gradually speeding up her motions the longer Kiran lasts. Kiran desperately tried to hold on from releasing so quickly but could feel it coming without any way of stopping it. “T-Titania, I’m gonna-” She cut him off by diving her head in between her breasts and took the tip of his dick into her mouth, she continued to move her breasts along his shaft, trying to get him to release directly into her mouth; and release he did. A wave of jizz shot out of his shaft and into the Paladin’s mouth, shooting down her throat and some leaking out of her mouth, dripping down the shaft and covering her breasts a tiny bit. She released Kiran from her mouth and let his remaining shots cover her chest in semen.

Kiran pants as he tries to calm down from his lust-induced high while watching Titania lick the semen off of her breasts. Titania eyed Kiran’s member; it had gone soft after just one release.

“Mind repaying the favour?” Titania asks; Kiran only nods. Titania pushes him back on the bed so he’s lying down; she then straddles his face, vagina by his mouth. Kiran wraps his arm around her legs, holding Titania in place as he begins his oral assault on her neglected pussy. Titania moans as Kiran’s tongue penetrates her folds, hitting all the spots it needs to make her truly feel it. “Ahhh, you’re doing great darling~” Titania purrs as she shakes her hips slightly, Kiran continuing his attack. Kiran’s cock stands up straight again, but his attention is strictly on pleasuring the woman on his face. Titania shuts her eyes and bites her lower lip like Kiran did only a few minutes ago; with a quiet squeak she cums, juices covering Kiran’s face as he drinks as much as he can; some dribbles down his cheek and drops onto the red blanket covering the bed. Titania’s breathing was ragged as she calms down from her release; she pulls herself off of his face and lies down, head dropping to a pillow.

Kiran crawls over to her and kneels at her feet; cock erect again. Titania smiles and lifts her left leg into the air; Kiran wraps his arms round it and places it over his shoulder. He positions himself at her vagina entrance, she nods and he thrusts inside. Titania throws a hand over her mouth, muffling the loud moans as Kiran’s stiff penis penetrates her folds. Kiran gently pulls out and pounds back in, repeating this motion but speeding it up quickly. The bed rocks with each thrust as he pounds into her soft and tight insides; Titania bites into a pillow as she loses herself to the pleasure she’s feeling.

Kiran lets her leg drop from his shoulder and he falls on top of her so they were face to face. His thrusts only get faster and stronger, but he dives his face forward and pulls Titania into another kiss. They moan into their kiss as the sound of slapping flesh resonates through the room; the sun setting as their love dance gets quicker and louder.

Kiran feels his release coming, as does Titania. Kiran breaks the kiss. “Titania, I’m about to-”

“Cum inside, let it all out inside me~!” Titania cries out. Kiran does as she demands and with one final thrust with all the power he can muster, he shoots his load directly inside her pussy; the walls clamp around his dick as she cums too. They both cry out in pleasure as they finish their love making. Kiran slowly pulls out of Titania and falls on top of her face first in between her breasts. Titania wraps her arms around the passed out Kiran and shuts her eyes, falling asleep as their juices leak out of her.

————

As the morning sun rises it shines through the windows of the suite. Titania groggily opens her eyes and looks down, Kiran stirring awake between her breasts. He gently pushes himself off her and lies down by her side. She sits up and places a hand on her stomach.

“Did I satisfy you?” Kiran asks with a yawn.

“You did; thank you…” Titania says with a smile. “You know; with how much you came inside, I might get pregnant.” Kiran shot up.

“I’m sorry; I shouldn’t have done that-”

“It’s okay, I think I want that.” Titania turns towards him. “We’ll make good parents, won’t we?”

**Author's Note:**

> This series is my goal of giving some of my favorite Heroes the lewd respect they deserve. Might eventually branch in to M/M but Iunno.
> 
> Anyway, hoped you enjoyed the first chapter with Titania!


End file.
